


Just a Formality

by mystiri1



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't think he's ever been so grateful for paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Formality

It's not like they've never done it before. In fact, John's lost count of how many times they _have_ done it: the three-day long ceremony on P3X-212, the thing with the fruit on Miyara, the warrior-bonding ritual on M19-327. So it's really quite ridiculous how nervous this whole thing makes him, how important it suddenly seems.

But with the Wraith gone for good, and Atlantis established as a multi-national colony with its own constitution and laws, for the first time ever it's not going to be a diplomatic fiction, something to be passed off in the AARs as a necessary pretence but nothing more.

It's been a long time coming, but John says a silent thank you to Elizabeth, long gone but still responsible for the first draft of the Atlantis Constitution, written back when they thought they might never see Earth again. Years later, and it had passed with surprisingly few modifications.

Of course, it's not until a few days after they've finished celebrating its ratification that he realises what it means. He's doing paperwork when a request for a move to shared quarters crosses his desk, and it hits him. After what feels like several hours of staring, stunned, at his office wall, he gets up and makes his way to the labs.

Rodney's in full rant mode, sarcasm set on high as he dresses down a scientist who ignored some safety protocol or another and almost blew the whole city up. John would be a little more worried about the latter, except narrowly-escaped total annihilation happens at least once a week, and besides, today he's got bigger things on his mind.

Most people would think he's crazy for even wanting this, but Rodney's kind of hot in full rant mode.

He should probably plan it out, do the whole romantic dinner thing or something, but that's never really been them. Movie nights, not-so-private dinners in the mess hall, clandestine assignations interrupted by almost every emergency conceivable and more near-death experiences than either of them can count, but not the sort of romance most people would expect.

“McKay.” The name cuts across Rodney's tirade, and John didn't mean to, had really just meant to see if Rodney had realised what the new laws _meant_ , because Rodney's always vaguely contemptuous of anything he can lump under soft sciences unless it involves negotiating for useful Ancient Technology or new sources of caffeine. John thought he'd feel him out a little on the subject first, because this time it's different. But when Rodney turns to him, mouth still open on his last insult, and even though that monumental brain is still working through everything that could have gone wrong if Rodney hadn't caught it in time, something in his eyes suggests that the simple fact of John's being there makes him happier – not that he'd ever let on, of course – and it just slips out.

“Will you marry me?'”

Rodney's “Yes?” is a little more stunned and bewildered than John was hoping for, but it's still a yes. He's kissing Rodney (he might not be good at romance or relationships, but he's pretty sure this is a perfectly appropriate reaction to someone accepting a proposal even if he has to keep it fairly G-rated because they're still in the labs with an enthralled audience) when he notices from the corner of his eye that the scientist Rodney had been berating is slipping away with a relieved look, apparently convinced he's saved because the rant has been forgotten in favour of more pleasurable pursuits.

He'll remind Rodney later, John decides. After all, it's not like getting married means they've got to give up all their fun.


End file.
